leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lokiwg/Shaco Mid?
So shaco is quickly become one of my favorite champions this season and like any one that loves playing a champion you start to test the limits on his Kit by seeing what lanes that champion can play. Of course I started Shaco jungle and abused the counter jungling smite and Shaco's already slippery nature, but after a few games i noticed that while counter jungle our opposing jungler to death was funny it just was not that effective. After that I started taking stalkers smite and ganking none stop, this was super effective, however these gankes were not that strong unless your lane you were ganking for had alot of damage already. I looked at Shaco's kite and had a good think. Shaco's Kite seems like it tries to force you to jungle by giving you that awesome yet kinda unfairly RNG passive on 2-shive poision(side note that RNG passive needs to be removed and replaced with something that works 100% of the time, also Shacos ult needs to be a perfect clone in visuals ffs Wukongs W is a perfect clone) but despite this preconseption to Shaco's Kit i moved him to Top lane to see how he went. Top lane shaco was not bad but his in lane poke was okay and his farming was great really easy, but he would get pub stomped by any heavy sustain top, Mundo, zac, Aatrox, Susan. After wining maybe half of my top games I decided to move hime Mid. Mid lane Shaco has proven to be insanly strong. I have been running Combi pen Runes and 21/9/0 in masteries, while i start with a Dorans Ring for early poke dmg and the mana sustain. Most oppoonants that see this assume I am going AP Shaco and start to take me less seriously. They drop there guard and most of my apponants also rush some MR because my early Poke is obnoxious to say the least. I have played well over 30 Mid shaco games at this point and have won around 85% of them. You would be supprised the champions this counters. Fizz cannot lane against this, his ult will Miss 9/10 either because you ult dodge it, ult block it, Q dodge it or just regular dodge it. On top of fizz effectivly losing a move fizz cant ever initiate on Shaco because the troll poll is not enough to run from him if he starts losing and trust me he will. Katerina your Q does so much more than Kats, your Autos do so much more than Kats, and it is so funny when Kat jumps on you and ults you to death to find out that was the clone and you are standing behind close by just out of sight ready to jump on the now half Hp Kat that has all her moves on CD. Veigar This yordal will some how manage to pick your clone to ult 100% of the time idk how its even possible to never get it right. '''Void jesus '''This guys moves wont ever hit you and your poke is way better on top of that he also will waste his ult on your clone so often. '''Syndra '''same as the other people that need mose of there dmg to come from and Ult, so easy to bait that ult on the clone. You get the idea he counters mids becaus so many mids need Ult to kill you. My point is Try this out its so much fun and needs to catch on I am dominating with it atm. The only guy I have had a tone of trouble against aka I lose hard, is Talon. Talon just straight up wins this lane nothing I have been able to do about it. If you enjoy my postes even a little or want to read some of my wonderful girlfriends posts please check out our wordpress https://brittanyandloki.wordpress.com/ I promiss ill make some nice league content(I am a graphic artist so ill do something like that) if you guys check it out and or follow us thanks ♥ Category:Blog posts